Apples and rainbows
by FinnPony
Summary: Applejack found out that his brother is dating somepony from the town. Big Mac was too stubborn to tell her who it was, so she decided to find that mysterious filly herself. Rainbow Dash drops by the farm, and Applejack soon finds out to be accompanied by her rainbow-maned friend. Romance ensues. Story was first published under my account on Fimfiction.


**Apples and rainbows **

**by FinnPony**

* * *

**Blue apple**

Celestia's sun was shining over the Sweet Apple Acres, making the morning mist glitter like gold. Apples were fully grown now. Red ones were on the east fields and green ones on the west fields. Morning was completely silent, but soon the silence was broken by loud thuds among the apple trees.

Applejack was bucking the trees. She walked to one and did her signature move, Turning around quickly and kicking the tree, causing every single apple fall from a tree to baskets, which she had put under the trees in advance. Applejack puffed in anger while she moved from tree to tree. Her brother had slipped out to town to see his date, AGAIN. It was third time this week, and it was Tuesday! He wasn't slacking from his job however, he always went to see her on his breaks.

_"Darn brother of mine... He's always with that mare of his. He should just tell me who the hay she is so I can get peace. Is he ashamed or something? Or is he just teasing me? Oh, shouldn't think so much while angry."_

"The hay with him," Applejack murmured while kicking the next tree. She had tried to spy on Big Macintosh for a week now, but he always seemed to know what Applejack was up to. One time she almost caught him, but Pinkie Pie messed everything up.

Just as she was going to go to next part of the field, she saw her Big Brother trotting towards her with a cart attached to him. Applejack looked at the morning sun. Clock must be somewhere around half nine. Big Macintosh was in time.

He had a small smile on his lips, that made AJ even more madder at him. Big Mac stopped next to his sister and detached himself from the cart.

"G'mornin sis," Big Mac said.

AJ narrowed her eyes and looked at her big brother saying, "It's mighty fine morning alright. Say, how did yar date go?"

"It was good," Big Mac said while picking up the first basket of apples with his teeth.

"Good, eh?"

"Eeyep," he replied and lifted another basket on the cart. AJ noticed something on Big Mac's neck, right behind his ear. Something slightly pink. "What's that?" she asked.

"What?"

"That on yar neck," AJ said while leaning closer towards his brothers neck. It was clearly a lipstick stain. And what was this aroma? Like flowers or something.

"Somepony's been making out!" Applejack said with a grin, hitting his brother playfully on the shoulder.

"Ah.. urm.." Big Macintosh muttered with his face red from shame.

"Ya know Mac, Ya can tell yar sister," She said with a sly smile on her face.

"Nnope."

"Darn, well Ah tried."

Big Macintosh loaded up her cart and started walking down the hill towards the farm. Applejack watched him as he unloaded the cart inside the barn. Applejack sat down on her hind legs and moved her hat on back of her head. AJ saw Big Macintosh wash his face and neck before starting to make his way back to the fields. As Applejack watched her brother, she felt something inside her.

Maybe it was jealousy.

Big Macintosh had found special somepony before her, she even had noticed that Apple Bloom had something going on with that Pipsqueak. She was the only one in the apple family who hadn't found a special somepony.

Well there was one pony but...

She shook her head to clear it.

_"Where did that thought come from? I don't think she is attractive or anything. Nope. Totally not."_

Big Macintosh came and started to load more baskets to the cart.

"Why are ya not telling me who she is? Ah mean were siblings for Celestia's sake!" Applejack pleaded.

"Sorry Applejack, Ah just can't tell ya yet," Mac said lifting new basket with his teeth.

"Oh Ah wont tell nopony about her!"

"No Applejack, Ah wont tell ya yet. I'll make sure yar the first one to know after she's ready."

AJ started to feel angry at her brother again. With a loud "hmph" she left to buck more trees.

Her angry mood soon melted away as she trotted through the beautiful apple trees in the sunny morning. Weather team had planned a good weather for the week. Perfect for apple bucking.

"Rainbow Dash surely has done pretty dandy work," Applejack said. AJ freezed for a moment when she realized that her mind was set on a her friend again.

_"Oh for crying out loud... I need something else to think about, like who is Big Mac's mysterious marefriend. Yeah, that will do for now._

Applejack started to look around. She wanted to find smaller trees to start from. She wanted to save the biggest for the last. While looking around, her mind was racing.

_"Who could it be? One of my friends? Pinkie Pie is not an option. Rarity? I doubt it. Twilight? Why not? Fluttershy is too shy to go out with anypony, poor little thing. Rainbow Dash? I hope not... I hope not? Why do I hope that? Like I care? Right?"_

"Ugh! Ah gonna get crazy!" she shouted to no-one. She quickly pick a tree which looked like a little thinner than the other ones. It was a perfect. She inhaled some fresh air and was ready to go. In a quick, smooth motion she turned around and planted a solid kick right in the middle of tree's trunk. She heard a shriek and a loud thud behind her. She turned around and saw familiar blue colored pegasus.

"Rainbow Dash?"

"Yep. That's me," pegasus replied with a awkward smile on her face.

* * *

**Dream**

Rainbow Dash was lying in one of the apple trees over the west fields of the Sweet Apple Acres. Celestia's sun warmed her back and wings nicely. She almost had fell asleep couple of times already, she hadn't used to get up so early.

Rainbow had started to spend more time near the Apple family's farm lately. She liked to watch them work, especially one particular earth pony. Rainbow hadn't seen her today though, but she heard loud thuds from somewhere near her. It had to mean that she wasn't far away from Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow stretched her front hooves and changed her position for a bit more comfortable one.

_"Where is she? I've been waiting for almost half an hour."_

Rainbow wasn't sure why she even was there. Maybe she just wanted to see her? She hadn't seen AJ for almost a week after all.

She frowned because she knew that wasn't the real reason she was here...

It all started two weeks ago. They had a sleepover at the Sugarcube Corner. All their friends were there too...

_They were playing truth or dare before they wen to bed. All went smooth until it was Applejack's turn._

_"Truth or dare?" Rarity asked her._

_"Ah pick dare," AJ answered._

_"Ooh ooh! Make her jump out of the window!" Pinkie Pie said, jumping a little._

_Everyone looked at the pink mare._

_"What? I have done it like a hundred times! We just need to put a mattress where she lands."_

_"That sounds awfully dangerous," Fluttershy said with a concern in her voice. _

_"No Pinkie Pie. Nopony is jumping out of windows," Twilight Sparkle said and Pinkie looked a bit disapointed._

_"Hmm..." Rarity thought while leaning on her hooves. _

_"What should I make you do?" she said to herself. Rarity turned to see Rainbow Dash. She thought for a second and then she got it, "Aha! Kiss Rainbow Dash on the cheek!"_

_"What!?" Rainbow Dash and Applejack shouted at the same time. Pinkie giggled, so did Twilight. Fluttershy blushed a bit and Rarity had wide grin on her face._

_"No way!" Rainbow said._

_"Ya can't be serious Rarity. Ah won't do it," Applejack complained._

_"You have to. My '101 for sleepovers' says that if you don't do what you are dared to do, You'll lose!" Said Twilight while levitating big book before her with her magic._

_"And we all Pinkie Promised to play by the rules! You don't want to broke Pinkie promise, do you?" Pinkie said and narrowed her eyes while looking at Applejack._

_"Ah.. Ah guess not," AJ said and turned to see Rainbow Dash. Rainbow looked at the orange pony and said, "Oh no, No way I gonna let you..."_

_Applejack quickly leaned forward and planted a small kiss on Rainbow's cheek. Rainbow blushed hard an totally froze. Others started giggling when they saw Rainbows face, and AJ started looking at the ceiling. Rainbow Dash soon snapped out of it and said with her ears folded back, "Okay Rarity, truth or dare?"_

Rainbow hind legs started to feel numb so she changed her position again while mumbling, "Stupid Rarity."

She had had mixed feelings after that night and she started to feel uncomfortable near Applejack. Always as she tried to speak to AJ, she started to think about the kiss, and that made her nervous. Today she was going to speak to Applejack, no matter what.

She didn't hear thuds anymore. The warm sun was making her sleepy again. "A little nap wont hurt anypony," She said to herself. While looking at the fields. Rainbow closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

In her dream Rainbow Dash was at a big meadow of flowers. It was weird to her, because she usually saw dreams about flying. She saw a small river in the distance.

"Well this is new," she said to herself. Rainbow started walking towards the river. There were butterflies and bees flying around her, and wind made her mane press against her face. she blew her mane out of her face and saw something near the river. It was orange pony, sitting in the river bank. Rainbow recognized who it was. "Applejack!" she shouted and made her way towards her. Rainbow sat next to her. She noticed that Applejack's mane was different than usual. It wasn't tied to a ponytail, it was flowing free down her shoulders. AJ was gazing up to the cloudless sky. Rainbow could smell small hint of apples from her mane, and those eyes...

_"Whoa... She looks beautiful, and I've never noticed that smell. I kinda like it."_

"So... uh. Nice day isn't it?" Rainbow tried to make a contact. Applejack still looked up the sky. She soon spoke, "Rainbow Dash surely has done pretty dandy work,"

"Hey thanks, Um... I'm right here," Rainbow said after realizing that it seemed like AJ was talking to herself. smile vanished from AJ's face and she was quiet. Rainbow was starting to feel a bit worried.

"Hey AJ, Is there something wrong?" She asked. Applejack turned her face towards Rainbow Dash. She looked angry, which made Rainbow a bit scared. Suddenly AJ shouted, "Ugh! Ah gonna get crazy!"

"What the ha..." Rainbow tried to say when she felt the ground shaking. The dream started to break. She shouted as she fell trough ground.

She landed flat on the ground. Her vision spun violently butt she could see blurry orange blob in front of her. Rainbow rose to sitting position and held her head. Her eyes started to see better and she could recognized that orange blob. It was Applejack.

"Rainbow Dash?"

"Yep. That's me," pegasus replied with a awkward smile on her face.

* * *

**Meeting? Or a date?**

Applejack was dumbfounded. She just stared at the blue pegasus in front of her. Rainbow Dash rose up and flicked her wings couple of times to clear them from the dust. Applejack was still quiet. "So... Whats up?" Rainbow tried.

"What the hay were ya doing up there?" AJ asked and looked up at the tree.

"I... I was sleeping, yeah sleeping," Rainbow said nervous.

"Sleeping? Aren't ya usually sleeping on a cloud or something?" AJ said narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah but do you see any clouds on the sky huh?" Rainbow said pointing her hoof up the sky. Applejack looked up. She was right. There weren't any clouds on the sky.

"A'right, Ah believe ya. Sorry for waking ya up in so harsh way."

"Oh no problem AJ," I shouldn't be sleeping anyway... heh."

Applejack looked at the blue pegasus, who tried to look as casual as possible.

"_Is it just me or is she acting weird?"_

"Well A'right then, Ah need to get back to work," AJ said.

"We haven't seen in like a week or something. How are you?" Rainbow asked when AJ tried to walk away. Applejack stopped on her tracks and turned around.

"Fine, been working and stuff," AJ said. She saw Big Macintosh loading yet another cart with baskets of apples.

"Been spying on Big Mac too."

"What? Why were you spying on him?" Rainbow asked with a little confused smile on her face. Applejack told Rainbow Dash about Big Macintosh and his mysterious marefriend. Rainbow Dash was almost as interested as AJ.

"Do you think it can be like Twilight or Rarity?" Rainbow asked her.

"I don't think so. Twilight is princess after all, and she has been in Canterlot for three days now so it can't be her. And Rarity? Ya really think that so fancy pony like her could be dating mah brother?"

"Well he's quite a good looking," Rainbow said. AJ stared daggers at her friend. Rainbow gave her a sheepish smile.

"How about Cheerilee?" she added before AJ could say anything.

"Yeah, why not."

They talked for a while before Applejack had to go back to work.

"Okay sugarcube, Ah have to get back to work," she said to her friend.

"Okay, see you later AJ!" Rainbow said and turned around to take off.

Applejack started to walk towards next tree, when Rainbow said, "You know AJ, if you want, we could like... hang out sometimes?"

She turned around to see Rainbow Dash looking at her. Applejack thought for a moment and then said, "Yeah sure! Ah actually have this evening free."

Rainbows eyes brightened and a small smile crept on her face. "Awesome! What do you wanna do?" Rainbow half shouted from excitement. Applejack noticed that. "Well Ah actually have an idea," she said.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"We should go to town to see girls. Ah haven't seen them since the sleepover at Sugarcube Corner," AJ said and saw how Rainbow Dash tensed up a bit.

"Yeah, totally! We could also ask them about Big Mac when we see them," Rainbow proposed.

"That's a darn good idea Dash!" AJ said. "How about Ah see yar at yar house when Ah finish mah work?"

"That would be awesome!" Rainbow replied.

"Ah really have to get back to work if we want to get going before sundown."

"Okay, see you later AJ!" Rainbow said and opened her wings. She swung them couple of times before taking off.

Applejack watched as her friend flew away towards Ponyville. She kept looking at her until she couldn't see Rainbow Dash anymore. She started working again only to be interrupted by her thoughts again.

_"We are just going to have fun. Nothing special in that. Besides why would it be any special, she doesn't like me. Right?"_

It was about seven o'clock when Applejack finished her working and went back to the farm. She went inside and woke Granny Smith. She then went up the stairs towards her room and was greeted by Big Macintosh.

"Ah saw ya with miss Rainbow today," he said.

"Yeah, so what, we arranged meeting for later this day," Applejack replied to Big Mac.

"Meeting? or a date?" Big Mac asked with a grin.

"What? How could it be a date? Were just friends you know!" Applejack shouted face red from embarrassment.

"Just asking..." Big Macintosh said and entered his room. "Argh! I hate ya!" she shouted and slammed her rooms door shut behind her. She paced around her room couple of times before sitting down on her bed. She untied her mane and started to brush it.

_"Date, phf. It's not a date. On a date you go eat something, or you go to movies."_

Applejack frowned

_"Well what do I know about dates? Never had one."_

She brushed her tail too. When she was pleased with the results, she tied her mane and tail back to a ponytail. She then walked over to her bedside table. She opened it and took apple-shaped perfume bottle from the locker. She didn't usually use it, but this time it felt like a good idea. She sprayed it a couple of times, so that the scent wouldn't be too strong.

"A'right. Ah am ready to go," she said to herself and walked towards her door. AJ took her hat from the hanger and put it on her head. She left her room and walked down the stairs and waked Granny Smith again. It was still sunny when she left the house and started to trot towards the town.

* * *

**Pep talk**

"Okay, see you later AJ!" Rainbow said and opened her wings. She swung them couple of times before taking off. She flew high in the sky and did a quick backflip. She was feeling amazing! She not only spoke to Applejack, but she managed to arrange them some time together. Rainbow squealed like a little girl.

_"This is going to be awesome! We are going to spent the whole evening together!"_

Rainbow Dash flew over forest between Sweet Apple Acres and Ponyville. She could already see town hall's clock tower. She sped up and decreased her altitude as she got closer to the town. Rainbow flew right trough the main street, almost smashing into Pinkie Pie. She evaded the crash by making a barrel roll to her right, leaving Pinkie Pie spun like a whirligig.

"Sorry Pinkie!" Rainbow shouted to Pinkie.

"N-o-o-o Pr-o-ble-mo!" Still spinning Pinkie Pie shouted back to her.

Rainbow Dash didn't want to cause any more accidents so she rose higher to the sky. She looked back and saw angry looking ponies staring back at her.

_"heh... Oops."_

Rainbow made her way towards north end of the town, Towards Cloudsdale. Many pegasus ponies lived there. Rainbow used to live there too, but she had her own home closer to Ponyville now. It was easier to go see her friends that way. Her home floated about twenty meters from the ground and was shaped from a big cloud by the best cloud constructor in Cloudsdale and anchored to it's place with unicorn magic. Small streams of rainbows flowed down on its sides. It had cost a small fortune, but It was forth it.

She landed right to her home's doorsteps. Rainbow opened the door and went inside. She walked in to her kitchen. She was greeted by her pet, Tank.

"Whats up Tank?"

Tank blinked and flew towards the table.

"Oh, are you hungry? Me too."

After feeding the flying turtle and eating some pizza herself, Rainbow retreated to her bedroom. She walked next to her bed, which was actually just a small cloud stuffed to her bedroom. She fell down on the bed.

_"I have plenty of time to get ready before she comes to pick me up. I could brush my mane, or take a shower, or... or..."_

Her bed cloud was too comfortable, and Rainbow soon fell asleep.

This time she wasn't on a meadow. She was at Sweet Apple Acres. She trotted towards the farm and saw Big Macintosh.

"Hey Big Mac, heard you are dating somepony," she said teasingly

"Uhm... Well... Applejack is in the barn if ya're looking for her," Big Mac changed the subject and started to trot towards the orchards.

"Okay..." Rainbow said to herself and started looking around. She spotted the barn behind the Apple family's house. She made her way towards it, and was soon in front of two big farm doors. She opened one of them and looked inside.

"Applejack? It's me, Rainbow Dash!"

"Oh hi Rainbow! Come on in!" Rainbow heard AJ's voice but didn't see her anywhere. She walked inside, only to be tackled into a big pile of hay.

"Hey what the..." Rainbow said while spitting hay out of her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw Applejack on top of her. Their muzzles were only couple of inches apart, it made Rainbow really uncomfortable.

"AJ, what are you doing!?"

AJ started to lean closer to Rainbow, their lips almost touched. "Applejack..." Rainbow whispered.

Just then she woke up, she was kissing her pillow.

"What just happened? Did I fell asleep again?" Rainbow thought out loud. Then she realized she had no idea what time it was.

"Ohmygosh! What time is it!? Did I oversleep?" she panicked and rocketed out of the bed towards the living room. There she tried to find the alarm clock that Twilight gave her tree weeks ago, after she had overslept their meeting. Rainbow finally found it and saw that she had only slept for about half an hour.

"Phew. I almost got panicked there."

Rainbow went to her bathroom and took a shower. After that she made her way to her porch and sat down. her thoughts were unclear. Tank came and landed next to her. Rainbow patted the turtle on the head and looked at the town in the distance.

"Tank, can I trust you with a secret?" Rainbow asked.

Tank lifted it's head towards Rainbow Dash and blinked it's eyes.

"I knew I could trust you. Now... I know that this is going to sound a bit weird, but..." she said and looked at the turtle, who just stared back at the pegasus. Rainbow continued, "I think I have just a little tiny crush on Applejack."

Tank blinked again.

"What do you mean 'Is it good or bad'? I'm okay with it, but I don't know what she thinks of me," Rainbow said to the turtle.

Tank blinked once again.

"just go for it? What if she doesn't like me? If so, our friendship could be ruined! Ugh, this is so hard," Rainbow said and buried her head in her hooves. Slowly, Tank moved right next to her head and poked Rainbow's cheek with it's nose.

Rainbow lifted her head and looked at Tank. "But if she likes me, it could be something awesome. I mean she's the only one who can actually compete me, like in the Iron Pony competition and the Running of the Leaves," Rainbow said. Tank poked Rainbow again.

"Are you sure she won't be mad? Even she won't like me?"

Tank nodded slowly. Rainbow Dash rose up smiling.

"You're right! She's like my best friend! Surely she won't be mad! I bet we can be friends, even if she wouldn't like me that way!" she said.

"Thanks Tank, you always know how to help," Rainbow said and hugged the turtle. They sat on the porch for a moment before they went inside. They played board game and listened music until they could hear familiar voice shouting, "Hey Rainbow Dash! Ah'm here! Ya ready to go!?"

"She's here! Ooh, I feel like I having butterflies in my stomach." Rainbow said and looked out of the window. She saw Applejack standing on the ground. AJ saw her in the window and waved at Rainbow. She waved back but soon disappeared from the window.

"Oooh... I hope everything goes fine..." Rainbow said and paced around the kitchen table. Rainbow felt something yank her tail and stopped. She turned around and saw Tank sitting behind her. It slowly winked at Rainbow.

"You're right, everything will go fine," Rainbow said and went for the door.

* * *

**Pinkie Pie**

Applejack watched as her friend flew down from her cloud house. Rainbow was coming towards Applejack, when she stopped and hit her face with her hoof. She turned around and flew back to her house and did something at the door. After finishing whatever she did there, Rainbow flew back to AJ and landed next to her smoothly.

"What did ya do there," Aj asked.

"I forgot to lock the door," Rainbow answered. AJ gave her a confused look. "Yeah, It's not like yar house is fifteen meters up from the ground or anything," she said smiling. Rainbow looked at her with a expression that said 'Are you kidding me?'

"Did you know that some ponies have wings?" she said and opened her wings and waved them in front of AJ.

"A'right partner. Ah'm just not used to look at things from pegasus's point of view," Applejack said and started walking towards the town. Rainbow soon trotted next to her.

"So..." Rainbow started.

"So what?" Applejack asked.

"So where are we going first?"

"Ah was thinking of Pinkie Pie, then we could go to visit Rarity and then we can go to see Fluttershy," Applejack said to Rainbow.

"That sounds like a plan," Rainbow answered with a nod. They walked on a gravel road over hilly landscape. They could see Ponyville getting bigger every time they got on the top of the hill. AJ saw that Rainbow wasn't used to walking. She seemed really bored.

"Hey Rainbow, Ya don't look like you walk a lot, am Ah right?" AJ said suddenly. Rainbow looked at her and said, "Yeah, so? I can't understand why any pegasus would walk? This is so Boring!"

"Ah think walking would be good for that belly of yours," Applejack said teasingly. Rainbow looked shocked "Are you saying that I'm fat?"

"Ah'm just saying that ya would need some exercise," AJ said now almost laughing at Rainbow's expression.

"I could beat you in running at anytime!"

This is what Applejack had planned. They were almost at the town, in fact they could she could see the bridge to the town already. She put a sly smile on her face and said, "Can ya prove it?"

"What do you have in mind," Rainbow said looking at AJ.

"Ya see that bridge over there? Ah bet Ah get there before ya do," AJ said. Rainbow narrowed her eyes and said, "Oh it so on!"

The two ponies started running towards the bridge at full speed. They passed ponies that were coming from the town to spend the sunny day on a on nearby fields. They were about halfway there, when Rainbow began to fall behind. AJ was was sure of her victory. She was almost at the bridge, when something flashed past her. AJ saw only rainbow colored shade speed past her.

"Hey! stop cheating!" Applejack shouted. Rainbow turned her head to see AJ. Rainbow had a mean grin on her face and shouted, "No one said I can't use my wings!"

Applejack knew this is going to end badly. She saw how someone got right in front of Rainbow Dash. They crashed and both ponies flew couple of meters backwards. AJ trotted over, to see if they were okay.

Applejack found Rainbow Dash lying on the ground, looking a bit ashamed. Pink Pony next to her instead was laughing and rolling on the ground.

"Oh that was fun!" Pinkie Pie said and turned around to see Rainbow.

"Rainbow Dash, we gotta stop meeting like this! Oh hi Applejack. We haven't seen like in ages!"

"Hi Pinkie, are ya alright?" Applejack said. Pinkie made a quick check, "Hooves ok, flanks ok, tummy ok, head... head! I can't see if my head is ok!" Pinkie started waving her hooves around in panic.

"Your heads alright Pinkie." Rainbow said.

"Okie dokie lokie! Everything's ok," Pinkie Pie said.

"How about ya, daredevil?" Applejack asked Rainbow Dash. She stood up and shook the dust from her coat. After that she said, "I'm fine. Sorry Pinkie Pie."

"No problemo!" Pinkie said, still sitting on the ground. Applejack offered a hoof to help Pinkie get up.

"We were actually just coming to see ya," AJ said while lifting Pinkie up.

"Why? Ooh! Are you having a party? Is that why you wanted to see me? I'm really good at arranging parties!" Pinkie Pie started to blabber.

"Pinkie! We just wanted to meet the you girls again. It's been almost two weeks since we saw each other," Rainbow said to stop Pinkie Pie's endless flood of words.

"Okay. That's nice too," Pinkie said smiling.

"So how's it going here in the town?" Applejack asked.

"You know, usual stuff like parties and... Well parties."

"Have ya seen Rarity or Fluttershy around the town?"

"I saw Fluttershy today. She was at the town square, but I haven't seen Rarity since the sleepover," Pinkie said to AJ.

"Where were you going by the way," Rainbow asked.

"I was going to the park, there's usually something fun to do. Wanna come with me? " Pinkie asked.

"Sorry Pinkie, we are going to see if Rarity's at the Carousel Boutique," Rainbow said.

"Okie Dokie! See you around!"

AJ remembered one thing and asked Pinkie Pie before she could leave, "Hey Pinkie, Have ya seen Big Mac around the town with anypony?"

Pinkie held her chin with her hoof trying to remember. "I saw him with Caramel one day."

"No, Ah mean with a filly," AJ said.

"Oh. Ooh! I didn't know he had a marefriend! Who is she?"

"We don't know, he won't tell us," Rainbow said to the pink mare.

"Well tell me when you find out, so I can throw them a 'You found a special somepony' party!" Pinkie Pie said, jumping around excitedly.

"We will, See ya Pinkie Pie!"

"Bye!"

AJ and Rainbow Dash watched as the party pony hopped away towards the park. Applejack then watched at Rainbow and asked, "Is it just me, or is that pony just plain crazy?"

"She's just Pinkie Pie," Rainbow said smiling. They looked around them. AJ saw that there was some sort of market going on at the town square.

"There's something going on over there, wanna go take look?" AJ asked from Rainbow.

"Sure, I bet Rarity is still working so we have plenty of time to go."

With that, they left to the market.

* * *

**A friend in need...**

The town square was full of ponies and market stalls. Salesponies were presenting their products to the passing of ponies and there were couple of musicians playing different kind of instruments. AJ and Rainbow walked towards the first set of stalls. They were full of different kind of jewelry. Rainbow wasn't interested, but Applejack couldn't get her eyes of them.

_"For a farm pony, she surely likes all those shiny things."_

Even though Rainbow didn't care about pretty gems and stuff, but she didn't want to make AJ upset. AJ kept saying how 'purdy' something was, and Rainbow kept nodding. After a while she said, "I didn't know you liked all these shiny jewels. Aren't they a bit too much 'ladylike' for a farm pony like you?" Rainbow said smirking. Applejack looked at her annoyed.

"Ah can look at them, even Ah am from a farm," Applejack said and turned around to have a look at some earrings

"I didn't mean to make you mad," Rainbow said.

"Ah know ya didn't mean it sugarcube"

_"Sucargube... It sounds so good when she says that..."_

AJ turned around to face Rainbow Dash.

"Ya ready to move on?" she asked. Rainbow sure was.

"Yeah, there's some cool wonderbolt merchandise over there," she said and started to trot towards another stall. Applejack was besides her.

"So how is it going with them wonderbolts?" AJ asked.

"It's going pretty well I guess. I mean Spitfire and Soarin gave me a green light but Fleetfoot is not..." Rainbow stopped talking when she realized that AJ was nowhere to be seen. She spun around, trying to locate Applejack. She saw her staring at something on the table of one of the stalls.

Rainbow trotted next to her and saw what Applejack was looking at. It was a apple shaped pin, made out of red ruby and leaves were made out of tiny green sapphires. Even Rainbow thought it was beautiful.

"That's really cool," she said.

"It sure is," AJ replied. Rainbow looked at AJ. She tought for a moment and said, "That would look really good on your hat."

Applejack turned to face Rainbow Dash. She looked at her for a moment and asked, "Ya really think so?"

"Yeah, you really should take it."

"Oh, Ah don't have any money with me," AJ said and looked a bit sad.

Rainbow looked at the sad earth pony in front of her, then the shining pin on the table.

_"This could be what I've been waiting for."_

"Hey, come here," Rainbow waved at the clerk, who walked to see what Rainbow wanted.

"What can I do for you?" He asked. Rainbow pointed at the pin and asked, "How much for that one?"

"Twelve bits, it's fair price for a piece like that," clerk said and leaned against the table.

Rainbow frowned. Twelve bits was pretty much in her opinion. She looked at AJ, who was still looking at the beautiful pin.

Rainbow opened a small bag that hung on his neck and gave the bits to the vendor, who gave pin to rainbow.

"Here you go, do you need a bag with that?" He asked.

"No, thank you," Rainbow said. She took the pin her mouth and turned around to see Applejack. She was looking shocked.

"Ya really bought that for me?" she asked

"Yeafp, leth mhe phut it onh you," Rainbow muttered with the pin still in her mouth. She walked over AJ and placed the pin on her hat.

"How does it look?" AJ asked. Rainbow thought that it looked really good. It matched with AJ's red hair thingy.

"It looks great! There's a mirror over there, go have a look," Rainbow said, pointing towards the mirror next to AJ. They walked to the mirror. AJ looked at her reflection. She didn't say a word. Rainbow watched as Applejack just stared at the mirror. After a while Rainbow asked, "AJ, are you ok?"

AJ suddenly turned around and hugged Rainbow. She was surprised, she didn't expect that to happen. Rainbow blushed hard and returned the hug.

"Thank ya Rainbow Dash, no pony has ever done anything like this for me. Ever," Applejack said and hugged Rainbow even tighter.

"It's nothing, really," Rainbow said. She could smell apples from her mane, just like in the dream she had had earlier.

"This means lot to me, thank you Rainbow Dash," AJ said and broke the hug. Rainbow had a goofy smile on her face.

_"I think it worked. Yes!"_

Rainbow snapped away from her thoughts. She looked at the orange earth pony in front of her. AJ was looking at her.

"Uhm... What would you like to do now?" she asked.

"Do ya have anything in yer mind?"

Actually Rainbow had nothing in her mind, except one particular earth pony. She looked around and saw something that could work.

"We could go to Rarity now. We could walk trough the park. What do you say?"

"That sounds nice, Let's go sucargube," AJ answered. Rainbow was sure that AJ said 'sucargube' a bit more suggestively this time. It made her nervous.

"Yeah, sure. Lets go then," She said.

They started walking towards the park. They passed lots of flower beds, with different kind of flowers in them. They were walking on a small path towards the Carousel Boutique chatting about weather and such. When they crossed a small river, Rainbow noticed something.

Applejack was walking closer to her than usual. It made her smile. AJ probably noticed that, because she soon said, "What are ya smiling at?"

Rainbow hadn't noticed that she had been staring at AJ the whole time. She didn't know what to say, but soon got what she thought was a good idea. She was not sure if it would work, but she was gonna try.

"Nothing, just thinking how... beautiful you are," she said and tensed up as she waited for response.

Rainbow saw that Applejack first didn't realize what Rainbow said, but when she did, her eyes widened and a slight blush appeared on her face.

AJ turned to see Rainbow and asked, "Are ya just saying that to make me happy, or do ya really mean what ya say?"

Rainbow stared at AJ and she was really nervous.

_"What if she will freak out? Argh, I can't back out now."_

Rainbow quickly made sure that there were no other ponies too near the and turned back to look straight into AJ's eyes.

"I really mean that," she said. They both looked at each other in silence. Rainbow could feel the heat on her cheeks, AJ was blushing too. AJ coughed to clear her voice and said, "Well ya're quite pretty looking pony ya're self. Ah mean for a mare... heh."

Rainbow wasn't sure what Applejack meant with that.

_"You need to tell her now!"_

Rainbow looked around to find a suitable place. She saw a free bench under nearby tree.

"Would you like to sit down for a minute?" she asked.

AJ looked a bit confused. Rainbow gave her a pleading smile. AJ looked at her and said, "Well, maybe Ah could do with a little sit down."

Rainbow nodded and they started to walk towards the bench.

* * *

**The turning point**

They both walked towards the bench under the tree. AJ sat down and watched Rainbow as she sat down. Applejack saw how Rainbow squirmed nervously on her place. She was sure that Rainbow had something on her mind.

"Is something wrong, sucargube?" she asked. Rainbow winced and gave her a goofy smile.

"Everything's fine, just thinking about stuff," Rainbow replied nervously.

Applejack wasn't sure what game Rainbow was playing with her, but it was making her rather unease. She decided to play along for now. They sat in silence for a while. AJ watched other ponies walk past them and spending their time in the park. She saw Lyra sitting in her unique way on the bench with Bon Bon. AJ saw them talking and giving quick kisses to each other. She was happy for them, but she was also a bit jealous. She had never had a special somepony. It made her frown. Applejack turned to look at Rainbow Dash, who was still quiet and looking even more tensed up. It started to make her even more uncomfortable and concerned.

"Okay that's it," she said while looking at Rainbow. Rainbow looked back with confused look on her face. Applejack continued, "Ya have been acting pretty strangely all day, what's bothering ya?"

Rainbow's eyes widened. She trembled a bit and her mouth opened and closed as she tried to say something. Then she closed her eyes and hung her head down.

"It's nothing important," she said. Applejack knew that it was a lie.

"Rainbow, ya know ya're not a good liar," AJ said with a gentle voice. She didn't like seeing her friend being sad, so she started asking her,

"Did somepony do something to ya?"

Rainbow shook her head.

"Did ya do something to somepony?"

Rainbow shook her head again. Applejack didn't know what to ask next. What could possibly be wrong with her friend. She thought for a while before she asked,

"Is it a colt?"

Rainbow shook her head, more irritated way this time. AJ had no ideas left. Except one.

"Is it... a filly?"

Rainbow didn't do anything, just looked at the ground. Applejack was a bit shocked. She didn't know that Rainbow was into mares. Well maybe she did, after all it was pretty obvious. Actually everypony knew that Rainbow Dash liked the company of mares more than stallions. Applejack blushed as she imagined Rainbow making out with another mare.

Applejack snapped out of her daydream and returned to the task at hand.

"Ya told her that ya like her and she didn't like ya back?" Applejack asked. Rainbow opened her eyes and looked at Lyra and Bon Bon. She then said, "I haven't told her yet."

"Why are ya so sad then?" Applejack tried to cheer Rainbow Dash. She didn't look any happier though. Rainbow turned to face Applejack and said, "Because if I do and she doesn't feel the same way I do, Our friendship could be ruined..."

"Ya know that Ah'l be here for ya, no matter what. That's why friends are for," AJ comforted Rainbow.

"That's the point! We may not be friends after I say this..." Rainbow said. She was looking terrified. Applejack began to outline the situation. She saw that Rainbow Dash was looking right at her eyes. She knew that Rainbow wasn't fooling around. Rainbow was dead serious. It made Applejack feel like something was stuck in her throat and she gulped before asking, "So what ya are trying to say is..."

She was interrupted by Rainbow saying, "I think I have some feelings for you..."

That hit Applejack like a train. A hard blush formed on her face, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped while her heart beating like crazy. She didn't know what to say, her best friend just told that she had feelings for her. How do you react to that?

They sat in silence for a good five minutes, before AJ asked, "Since when?"

"Since the sleepover at Pinkie's," Rainbow muttered.

AJ remembered the kiss she gave to Rainbow that night. She tried to calm herself while trying to clear her head. She wanted to run away from this situation, but it clearly would make things even worse. The only thing she could do now was to talk to Rainbow.

"Now Rainbow, Ah don't know what ya..." she didn't have time to finish because Rainbow suddenly took off, leaving only couple of blue feathers floating in front of AJ. Applejack stood up and was shocked. She watched as Rainbow started to fly away and shouted, "Rainbow Dash! Get back here now! Ah didn't finish yet!"

It was too late, Rainbow was already gone.

"Darn you!" Applejack shouted to no one in special. She then noticed that everypony near her was watching her. She felt a urge to quickly flee and so she did.

After getting away from the interested crowd, Applejack started to think what just had happened. Rainbow told her that she had a crush on her, and after that she had flown away. Applejack had to find her, otherwise she could not have another chance to make things clear.

_"So she actually likes me? How I'm just a simple farm pony and she's soon to be wonderbolt! Besides, we're both mares, what would Granny Smith say?"_

Applejack walked towards the way Rainbow flew. She tried to keep an eye on the clouds. She knew that Rainbow Dash liked to lie on the clouds when she was sad. She also knew that Rainbow liked to read romance novels, she never admitted that to anypony else than AJ. Applejack actually knew much more than anypony else about Rainbow Dash. She was the first pegasus who AJ had ever met. since the day they met, they had always been best of friends.

Maybe that was why Rainbow had formed those feelings.

Applejack started to think about the good times she had had with Rainbow, like the Running of the Leaves. She smiled as she though about her friend.

Then she remembered something. AJ took her hat off and watched as the sunshine reflected from the apple shaped pin that Rainbow had bought for her. She touched it gently and a smile formed on her face.

_"I need to give her a chance, I owe her that. I have nothing to lose."_

Applejack put her hat back on her head and started to trot forward.

_"I just have to find her first."_

Applejack soon reached end of the park. There she tried to find any clues about her winged friend. She didn't see anything else than couple of houses and one cloud on the clear blue sky.

_"Nothing here, just some houses and... Wait a minute. What's that?"_

Applejack raised her hoof to cover her eyes from the sun and looked at the cloud. She saw something hanging from the cloud. It was rainbow colored tail.

Applejack sighed and started to make her way towards the lonely cloud. As she got closer to the cloud, she could see that rainbow was lying on the cloud face down. Applejack was getting nervous again, she was about to do something she had never done before. Applejack was now under the cloud. She looked up and saw Rainbow's tail hanging over the edge of the cloud. AJ took a deep breath and shouted, "Rainbow Dash! It's me, Applejack!"

AJ saw how Rainbow's tail quickly disappeared and her face peeked over the edge of the cloud. Rainbow then went back lying on her cloud, shouting, "Go away, I don't want to see you right now!"

Rainbow didn't sound angry, but more like sad. Applejack didn't give up.

"Don't make me come up there! Ah just wanna talk, so get yar rump down here!"

Rainbow was silent.

"Ah mean it!" Applejack shouted.

For a while AJ was sure that Rainbow wouldn't get down, but then Rainbow rolled off from the cloud and started gliding towards her. Rainbow landed with a small thud. She was looking really depressed. Rainbow looked at AJ and asked, "What do you want?"

Applejack looked at her friend and hugged her gently. AJ felt how Rainbow's body went stiff.

"what are you doing?" Rainbow asked with quiet voice. Applejack broke the hug and said with a gentle, caring voice, "When ya flew off, Ah started thinking. Ya have been really nice to me today -" Applejack pointed at the pin on her hat "- Well always, so Ah thought that it wouldn't hurt anypony to have a try... with ya."

Rainbows eyes widened and they looked a bit watery.

"Really? I thought you were mad at me for telling you..." Rainbow Dash said.

"Why Ah would be mad at ya for something like that?" Applejack said and hold hoof on Rainbows shoulder.

"I don't know," Rainbow said. She blushed and grinned when she continued, "You really want to be with me?"

"Ah am going to give it a try! If it works then sure, we can be together," Applejack said with cheering voice. Rainbow looked at her and took AJ's hoof in her own, then she said, "I promise you, It will work!"

After that she planted a quick kiss on Applejack's cheek. Now it was AJ's time to blush. She smiled and hugged Rainbow while saying, "Ah really hope so too."

* * *

**Rarity**

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were walking on a road towards the Carousel Boutique, Actually they already saw the building. They were only couple of blocks away from it. the sun had begun to fall and the town had less ponies than when they left to the park. Rainbow was walking next to Applejack. They were going to meet Rarity now. Rainbow was so happy that she could just scream. Applejack had agreed for a trial run as her marefriend, even though Rainbow almost messed everything up.

_"I promised her that it will work, so I have to make it work!"_

Rainbow saw that AJ was smiling while they walked side by side. AJ turned her head towards and saw Rainbow watching her.

"Whatcha looking at?" she asked.

"You," Rainbow replied right away.

"Can't keep yar eyes off me, huh?" AJ asked with a smirk.

"Just thinking if you would like to go there and have an ice cream with me?" Rainbow asked and pointed her hoof towards the ice cream stand.

"Ah do not have the money, or did you forget it already," Applejack said and looked annoyed.

"Sorry I forgot you have never been on a date before," Rainbow said teasingly.

"Whaddya mean?" Applejack asked.

"On a date, gentlecolt always pays everything for the lady. Or in this case I pay everything for you," Rainbow said with imitating Rarity's voice. It made Applejack giggle.

"Ah didn't know we were on a date," Applejack said while they walked towards the ice cream stand.

"What do ponies do when they are on date anyways?" AJ asked.

"Well, something like this," Rainbow said and pulled AJ against herself with her wing. The sudden move made AJ yelp. Rainbow chuckled at her reaction.

"Got you off the guard there."

"You sure did... heh," Applejack said blushing. Rainbow liked the way AJ was pressed against her side. Rainbow could tell that Applejack was new to these things. She always tensed up when ponies walked past them. AJ saw the watching her and Rainbow.

"Don't care about them," Rainbow said. Applejack turned to her and smiled.

Rainbow bought an ice cream cone for both of them an they sat around a small table.

"So what do you want to do after we go see Rarity?" Rainbow asked.

"Ah dunno, if we have time, we could go see Fluttershy," Applejack said and licked her ice cream.

"Yeah, we could do that."

While eating her ice cream, Rainbow noticed something. Applejack was looking puzzled.

"What's wrong AJ? You look upset?" she asked. AJ winced when Rainbow spoke to her.

"Oh, Ah'm not upset. Ah was just thinking that Ah have never done... you know, any romantic stuff," Applejack said so shyly that even Fluttershy couldn't do that.

Rainbow stopped eating her ice cream and looked at her friend.

_"She want's to do something romantic? I don't know anything about being romantic!_

_But I know someone who does."_

"Maybe we can work out something after we visit Rarity?" Rainbow said. Applejack's eyes brightened and a wide smile formed on her face when she asked, "Really? Could we do that?"

"Sure, if you want to!" Rainbow answered and held Applejack's hoof in her own. AJ looked at Rainbow, who was holding her hoof and smiled at her.

"We should get going then. We can't keep Rarity waiting!" Applejack said with a smile on her face. Rainbow was smiling too. They rose from the table and started walking towards the Carousel Boutique. This time AJ was like glued to Rainbows side, which she thought was awesome. Rainbow could again smell the apples form Applejack's mane.

"I like the scent of your mane," Rainbow said. Applejack looked surprised.

"Ah didn't expect you to notice," Applejack said.

"It really fits you," Rainbow said and moved her muzzle in AJ's mane. Applejack blushed and said, "Stop it! Everypony is watching."

Rainbow did as AJ asked.

They were now at the Carousel Boutique. Applejack went to the front door and knocked on the door. They heard muffled sound behind the door, followed by hoofsteps. The door was opened by a teenager pony.

"Oh hi Applejack!" Sweetie Belle greeted her.

"Hi Rainbow Dash! We haven't seen in a long time!" Sweetie Belle said and hugged them both.

"Hey there kid! Is Rarity home?" Rainbow asked.

"She has been under a lot of work pressure lately, and she told me to say that she isn't home if somepony comes asking for her. But I think she wont mind if I let you guys in," Sweetie Belle said and let them in.

"Rarity! You have visitors!" Sweetie Belle shouted. They heard hoofsteps coming from Rarity's work room.

"Sweetie Belle! I told you I wont have any visitors today! Why is it so hard to..." Rarity came in the lounge and stopped on her tracks when she saw Rainbow Dash and Applejack. She let a girlish squeal and ran to hug them.

"Oh girls! It's been almost a life time since saw you!" Rarity said excited.

"More like two weeks actually," Applejack said.

"But it felt like a life time to me!" Rarity said with a dramatic voice. Rarity shooed Sweetie Belle away to make some tea for them before continuing, "So what are you two doing here? Hm?"

"We just wanted to see you, we already met Pinkie Pie," Rainbow answered. Rarity then noticed that they were still standing in the lounge.

"oh, where are my matters! Please come to the living room and sit down," she said.

They all made their way trough Rarity's working room, which was full of beautiful dresses made by Rarity.

"Whoo-wee Rarity! These dresses are really amazing!" Applejack admired.

"Oh, these are just some old rags. You should see the ones I already sent to Canterlot," Rarity said with a little pride in her voice. They arrived to the living room where they sat down around Rarity's tea table. They talked about what they had done since the last time they had seen each other. Soon Sweetie Belle brought their tea to them.

"So how is it going with the wonderbolts?" Rarity asked from Rainbow Dash. "Well I think its going good. Half the team has approved me but..." Rainbow started explaining. While Rainbow talked, Rarity noticed how Applejack was sitting right next to Rainbow, and she was looking Rainbow with pretty strange way too. Little gears in Rarity's head started spinning, after all she was professional in these things. Also the little gossip queen in her started to wake up.

"...And that's good thing, right?" Rainbow finished. Rarity was still in her thoughts. She snapped from her thought's when Applejack asked, "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I just remembered I had to get something from the kitchen. Um, Rainbow? Could you come and give me a helping hoof, if you don't mind," Rarity said and rose from the table.

"Okay, sure."

"Ah can help, if you need me," Applejack said.

"Oh no dear, you just sit here. This won't take long at all," Rarity said to AJ and walked to the kitchen with Rainbow Dash. In the kitchen Rarity suddenly pressed Rainbow against the wall. Rainbow was surprised and tried to yell, "Hey what the..."

"Shh!" Rarity hushed her. Rainbow stopped yelling and looked at Rarity.

"What the hay Rarity?" she said, a bit quieter this time.

"What's going on between you two?" Rarity asked playfully.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked.

"Don't try to fool me. I saw how Applejack looked at you while you were talking, so tell me what's going on!" Rarity said with a smirk. Rainbow was silent for a while. Then she put on a face that said 'I surrender' and said, "We're together."

Rarity's smile widened and she said, "I knew it! Since when?"

"We started today," Rainbow answered.

"Today? So nopony else knows?" Rarity asked with a doubtful look on her face.

"Yeah," Rainbow said, then she remembered that she needed some help from Rarity.

"I actually need your help."

"My help? With Applejack?" Rarity asked surprised.

"Yes! She want's to do something romantic, and I don't know anything about being romantic!" Rainbow said. Rarity looked puzzled. She thought for a moment and said, "It would take hours to tell you how be romantic, so I have to give you a crash course."

"Okay, just make it quick!"

Rarity thought what to tell. Then she brightened up as she got an idea.

"You're going to go have a lovely, romantic picnic with her!"

"A picnic?" Rainbow asked with a small hint of suspicion in her voice.

"It's the best I can think of on such a short notice!" Rarity said with slight annoyance.

"Okay okay! Just tell me what I need to do!"

"Okay, here's the plan, "You are going to get a basket and a big blanket. Meanwhile I will go to Sucargube Corner and get you some treats. After that you come back here and I give you the treats and you go find some nice place to watch the sunset. Am I clear?" Rarity explained to Rainbow with voice that made her sound like the captain of Celestia's guards.

"Yes. But I can't let you buy those treats for us! They'll cost a lot," Rainbow tried to protest.

"Nonsense! Now we will go back to your new marefriend and act like this conversation never happened."

"Right, and Rarity. I would really appreciate if you kept this thing for yourself. Applejack is still pretty nervous about this," Rainbow said and gave Rarity a pleading look. Rarity thought for a moment. She didn't want to miss such a juicy gossip, but Rainbow and Applejack were her friends after all.

"You got my word."

Rainbow and Rarity returned from the kitchen and saw Applejack drinking tea with Sweetie Belle. Applejack turned her head towards them and said, "You were there pretty long time. Everything okay?" Rainbow and Rarity changed a nervous looks with each other, but AJ and Sweetie Belle didn't seem to notice.

"Oh yes, everything's fine, the thing was just heavier than I excepted," Rainbow said and sat down next to AJ. Rarity sat down next to Sweetie Belle. They had a little chatter about Sweetie Belle's studies. Rarity then a smirk on her face and asked, "How about your new coltfriend Sweetie Belle? I never met him." This made Sweetie Belle blush.

"It's not your business!" she said, stumbling in her words. Then she rose from the table and ran upstairs.

"Is she okay, she looked pretty upset," Applejack said and watched as Sweetie Belle slammed the door shut behind her.

"She will be fine, she is just being a drama queen," Rarity said. Rainbow and Applejack looked at her with a small smile on their faces. Rarity noticed that and put a sheepish smile on her face.

Talk about Sweetie Belle's coltfriend reminded AJ of something.

"Speaking of coltfriends and stuff. Have you seen mah brother lately?" Applejack asked. Rarity's expression changed immediately.

"No.. no I haven't... why you ask?" she said clearly nervous about the situation. AJ saw that and narrowed her eyes. She then asked, "Well, he's been dating somepony for a week now."

Rarity was now silent. Her expression went from shocked to a bit sad. "Oh, I.. I didn't know that. Who is she?"

Applejack noticed Rarity's sudden change of mood and said, "We don't know... Rarity, Are you alright?"

"No. I mean yes! -" Rarity looked at the clock "- Oh, but I have to get back to work," She said. They stood up and Rarity escorted them back to the front door. They said good byes and after AJ left, Rarity quickly whispered into Rainbows ear, "Remember our little plan, _au revoir!_"

After they left, Applejack turned to face Rainbow.. "Uhm, Rainbow. Did you see that?," she asked.

"I did. Why was Rarity acting so weird? Is she the one dating Bic Mac?" Rainbow asked and turned her head to look at the Carousel Boutique. Applejack was silent for a moment before answering, "No. I don't think so. She looked a bit disappointed when I said he was dating somepony."

Rainbow turned her had back to AJ, she had puzzled look on her face.

"Are you saying that she has a crush on Big Mac?" Rainbow asked.

"Maybe," Applejack said.

They were silent for a moment. Then Applejack cleared her voice and asked, "You still remember what you said before we went to see Rarity?"

Rainbow smiled and said, "Yep. But we need to get something first." Rainbow said and started walking.

"What's that?" Applejack asked.

"A basket and a blanket, we're going to have a 'romantic' picnic," Rainbow said. Applejack giggled and asked, "Did you plan that all by yourself?."

Rainbow put on a sheepish smile and said, "Well... Rarity helped a little."

Applejack looked at Rainbow.

"Did ya tell her!?"

"No! She already knew! You know you can't keep these things from her!" Rainbow tried to calm AJ down. AJ gave her a skeptical look. Then it turned into a smile.

"Ah believe you. Don't worry," she said and nuzzled Rainbows neck. A wide grin spread across her face. After AJ finished, she asked, "So where are we going to get a basket and a blanket? We also need something to fill the basket I recon."

"Rarity promised to get us something from the Sucargube Corner. And don't worry, I made her promise that she won't tell anypony," Rainbow said. Applejack sighed in relief. Then she asked, "Where are we going to get a basket? We have one at the farm, but it's pretty far away from here."

Rainbow had forgotten that they actually had to find the basket. She thought for a moment and then she got a idea.

"I bet that Fluttershy has a basket! Her place is not too far either!" She said to Applejack.

"Okay, that sounds good."

Rainbow nodded and they started to walk towards the edge of the Everfree forest.

* * *

**Fluttershy's secret**

Applejack and Rainbow had reached the outskirts of the town. Celestia's sun was going under the horizon, painting the landscape with warm orange color. Everfree forest seemed to suck all the light around it, making it look really dark. It grew larger and more threatening in front of them as they got closer to it.

AJ wasn't scared. She had been in the Everfree forest for many times, usually chasing timberwolves away from the Apple family's grounds with her brother. Rainbow in turn, did not like being close to the Everfree forest at all. Applejack noticed that. Usually she leaned against Rainbow when they were walking, but this time Rainbow was the one who leaned against her.

"What's wrong sucargube?" she asked. Rainbow winced as AJ spoke to her.

"Nothing," Rainbow replied and began looking towards the forest. Then they heard distant howling and Rainbow pressed against AJ's side even tighter. AJ could feel Rainbow's heart racing and her breathing was also more dense.

"Are you scared?" Applejack asked.

"No! Of course I'm not! I'm the bravest pony in whole Equestria!" Rainbow said with shaking voice. Then Applejack grabbed her in a gentle hug.

"You can tell me, I won't tell anypony," Applejack said and ran her hoof in Rainbow's multicolored mane.

After a while she broke the hug and watched as Rainbow sat down on the ground. Applejack sat down in front of her. Rainbow's lower lip quivered. She then asked, "Remember when I crash landed three months ago?"

Applejack did remember. She remember how bad Rainbow had looked like. Her body was covered in scratches and bruises and her left wing had been dislocated.

"Yeah, I remember. Ya told that you crash landed over that field, but how does that have anything to do with Everfree forest?" AJ asked.

Rainbow squirmed as she said, "I haven't told anypony about this, but I didn't really land where I told you."

"Where did you land then?" AJ asked with concern in her voice. Rainbow didn't say a word. She just pointed her hoof at the Everfree forest.

"I landed there and my wing didn't work. I didn't know where I was, so I started to walk. Soon I was chased by three timberwolves. After half an hour of running I finally found my way back to Ponyville."

Applejack was shocked. She hugged Rainbow again and said, "Oh poor little thing."

"I was so scared," Rainbow said with a shaking voice.

"I never told anypony, so they wouldn't think I was just some scared little filly," she continued. Applejack had never seen Rainbow so sad.

"Don't worry, Ah won't tell nopony. And you know what, we can go there -" Applejack points her hoof at the forest "- and give those timberwolves good ol' flank whooping with Big Macintosh if ya want," AJ tried to cheer up Rainbow. That made Rainbow chuckle. She looked right into AJ's eyes and asked, "Would you really do that for me?"

Applejack stared back at Rainbow and said, "Anything for you, sucargube."

They stared at each others eyes for a moment.

Then Rainbow leaned forward and pressed her lips against Applejack's. It was a quick kiss, but it made AJ blush harder than ever.

"Woah, that was... something," she said smiling. Rainbow smiled too. They quickly kissed again. It was a bit longer this time. After they broke the kiss, AJ said, "We should get going. We still have that picnic ahead of us, and Ah can't wait for it."

She smiled and planted a last kiss to Rainbows cheek before they rose up.

"I hope nopony saw us," Applejack said and looked around them.

"I don't care. It's not their business or anything," Rainbow said and they started walking again.

Now they were at the small bridge that led straight to Fluttershy's cottage. There were all kind of flowers growing on the both sides of the small road that went to Fluttershy's door. They stopped in front of the door. There was light coming from the windows so Fluttershy was still awake. Rainbow knocked on the door. They heard someone running on the door and it swung open. It was Fluttershy. She threw her arms around Rainbow, her eyes were closed and she smiled.

"I thought you forgot!" She said.

"Umm... We didn't know that you knew we were coming..." Rainbow said while giving a confused look to Applejack.

Fluttershy opened her eyes and saw Applejack, who was looking at her with wide eyes. Then she looked up to the pony she was hugging.

"Hi Fluttershy!" Rainbow said.

Fluttershy released Rainbow from her hug and quickly retreated inside of her house. Her face was red from the embarrassment. She hid behind her mane and said with barely audible voice, "I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash, I.. I was waiting for somepony else."

"It's alright Fluttershy, no harm done," Rainbow said and lifted Fluttershy back to all fours.

"Can we come in?" Applejack asked.

"Of course you can, make yourself at home," Fluttershy said.

They entered Fluttershy's home. It was warm and cozy. Little animals were running around the floor and Angel bunny was reading a book on the living room couch. It looked at the visitors, and after he decided that they were not interesting, he returned back to his book.

"I'm sorry for all this ruckus. The little ones won't go to bed for some reason," Fluttershy said while trying to catch small weasel, which ran under the table. After catching the runaway, she turned to face AJ and Rainbow.

"Umm.. I don't mean to be rude.. but it's pretty late and I should get the animals to sleep..." She said shyly.

"Oh we won't bother you long. We just need something and we hoped that ya could help us." Applejack said while petting a little kitten on the floor.

"Help... How can I help you?" Fluttershy asked with a surprised voice.

"Can you borrow a basket for us. And if you have a blanket that you could borrow, that would be awesome," Rainbow said. Fluttershy was really confused, but she had to help her friends. She wasn't element of kindness for no reason.

"Well.. I think I have one just over here," She said and went to her bedroom. There she lifted a worn blanket with red and white squares in it onto a bed. She then opened the closet door and took one picnic basket from there. Fluttershy threw blanket in the basket and grabbed it from the handle with her teeth. She then went back to the living room, where Rainbow and Applejack were.

"Hfere you fgo!" she muttered with the basket in her mouth.

"Hey thanks Fluttershy, You really saved our d..." Rainbow was interrupted by knock from the door.

They all looked at the door. It started opening and a big red stallion entered the room while saying, "Ah'm sorry for being late Fluttershy. Ah had to be at the fa..."

He stopped when he saw three mares looking at her.

"Big Macintosh!?" Applejack and Rainbow Dash shouted at the same time.

"Bifg Mafcintoshf!" Fluttershy shouted with the basket still in her mouth.

Applejack looked at her brother then she turned to Fluttershy, who's face was redder than Big Mac's coat. Applejack's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she realized what was going on.

"It was you!" she said and pointed at Fluttershy, who laid down to the ground.

"Please Applejack! Don't be mad at us!" Fluttershy cried on the floor. She soon felt hoof on her shoulder. It made her wince. She looked up and saw Applejack. AJ sat next to her and said, "I'm not mad at you."

Fluttershy watched AJ with a surprised look on her face.

"You're.. not.. mad at me? she wept.

"Of course I'm not! Why would I be mad at you?" Applejack asked.

"Because I am dating your brother?" Fluttershy sobbed.

"That's a good thing! I'm really happy for both of you!" Applejack said and hugged Fluttershy. Fluttershy didn't cry anymore. She was looking at AJ with her watery eyes. She then lounged at her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Applejack! I should never doubted Mac when he said that you wouldn't be mad!" Fluttershy said while she wept in joy.

Applejack gestured Big Mac to come to her, and so he did. He closed them both in a big hug. Applejack smiled, but her expression soon changed to a stern stare.

"Ya better be treating her like a princess. Because If I ever see her sad because of you, I will make you wish ya were never born," Applejack said while she stared at her big brother. Big Mac was looking scared. He had never seen her sister so mad at him.

"Oh don't worry about that Applejack, he's a best stallion a filly could have," Fluttershy giggled while nuzzling Big Mac's cheeks.

"Eeyep," Big Mac replied and started kissing Fluttershy. They shared really passionate kisses while Fluttershy crawled on top of Big Macintosh and they continued kissing.

Applejack was dumbfounded. She looked at Rainbow, who was as confused-looking as she herself. They watched Fluttershy and Bic Mac make out while little animals ran all over the place. After a moment Rainbow said, "Heh.. Well thanks for the help Fluttershy."

"Mhhm..." She answered wit her mouth locked to Bic Mac's.

Rainbow took the basket and they started to make their way towards the door. At the door Applejack turned towards her brother and Fluttershy.

"So.. congratulations you two," she said. Fluttershy quickly nodded as 'thank you'.

"Have good night!" Rainbow said with a smirk.

"Umm... Could you lock the door please?" Fluttershy said before they closed the door. She had a sheepish smile on her face. Applejack blushed as she realized what Fluttershy meant with that.

"Yeah, sure..." she said and locked the door behind her.

After they were safe distance away from Fluttershy's house, Rainbow cracked in total laughter.

"That's not funny!" Applejack said blushing.

"I think its really funny!" Rainbow said while wiping tears out of her eyes, still laughing a little.

After Rainbow finished laughing, they started to walk towards Carousel Boutique once again.

* * *

**Picnic**

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were walking towards top of a small hill. Celestia's sun was almost completely disappeared behind the horizon, making the evening sky glow with a warm red light. The atmosphere was indeed really romantic.

They had already visited Carousel Boutique, where Rarity had left two brown paper bags besides the were full of pastries from the Sucargube Corner.

Rainbow was looking for a good spot, while Applejack carried the basket with goods in it.

They soon found a good spot under a small tree. Applejack placed the blanket on the ground and sat on it. Rainbow opened the paper bags and placed the cupcakes in the basket. After she was done, she sat down next to AJ. They sat there watching the sky in total awe. Rainbow looked at the horizon, she saw something there.

"Hey we can see Sweet Apple Acres from here!" she said and pointed her hoof in that direction. Applejack saw it too.

"Yeah. That's our barn over there, and that one must be our house."

They looked at the Farm for a while before AJ asked, "Umm.. Rainbow, what are we supposed to do now?"

Rainbow looked at her.

"I dunno, Maybe we could eat?" she suggested. Applejack looked at the basket, and the said, "That doesn't sound too romantic to me."

"Maybe if we do it like this.." Rainbow said slyly and snatched Applejack in her arms. Applejack giggled and laid her head on Rainbows lap. Rainbow brushed her mane while asking, "Better?"

Applejack smiled and said, "Much better."

Rainbow took a cupcake from the basket and took a bit out of it. Then she offered it to AJ, who also took a bite out of it. Soon the cupcake was fully eaten, and Rainbow said, "Pinkie Pie sure knows how to bake!"

Applejack nodded and said, "Hey Rainbow, come closer."

Rainbow looked at Applejack, who gestured her to get closer. She leaned closer to AJ, who lift her head so their muzzles touched. They smiled and locked their lips. It was long a kiss. Applejack tried to break the kiss, but Rainbow leaned forward to make the kiss last as long as it could. She felt how AJ giggled in her mouth. Rainbow finally gave up and let AJ fall back to her lap. Applejack wrapped her hooves around Rainbow's chest.

After a while Rainbow started to snicker.

"What's so funny?" AJ asked.

"I just thought how funny your face looked, when we were back at Fluttershy's"

Applejack folded her ears and had a annoyed look one her face.

"Let it be already!"

Rainbow knew how to make Applejack angry. She liked to tease her, so she continued, "But it's so funny! Who could have imagined that Big Mac would be banging..."

"Quit it!" Applejack hissed between her teeth. Rainbow realized that she should stop while Applejack was still in a good mood.

"Sorry AJ, just teasing you" She said. Applejack was silent. She just watched at the sunset, then she turned to face Rainbow.

"It's okay honey," she sighed.

"AJ.. Are you okay?" Rainbow asked with concern. Applejack rose to sitting position and looked at Rainbow Dash. She looked nervous and started to blush.

"Can Ah ask you something?" she asked. Rainbow didn't know what she was going to ask, and she had a bad feeling about it. She still decided to nod as 'yes'. Applejack rubbed her neck before asking, "Have you ever been with a filly before?"

Rainbow sighed with relief. She had thought that Applejack was going to ask something really awkward.

"I have. With a few actually," She said with a smile. Applejack seemed surprised for Rainbow's quick answer.

"Really? What did your mom say?" she asked. Rainbow smiled and stroked AJ,s mane while saying, "Well first she didn't like it, neither did dad. But after a while she came to her senses."

"What about your dad?" Applejack asked. Rainbow gave her a sad smile and said, "He still doesn't accept it, but he isn't angry about it anymore..."

Rainbow stopped when she noticed how upset AJ seemed to be.

"Why are you asking about these things..." Rainbow asked. Applejack was silent. She then looked towards the Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow realized what AJ was trying to say. She took AJ's hoof in her own and asked, "It's Granny Smith, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"What if she doesn't accept that we are a couple? What if she makes me choose between her and you!?" Applejack said with tears in her eyes. Rainbow placed her in a tight hug and kissed her on a cheek. Applejack tried to fight off her tears.

"I'm sure that Granny Smith will be happy for you! After all she has always given her full support to you!" Rainbow said and looked AJ right in the eyes. They were wet, but AJ was smiling.

"I think you're right. She has always been there for us..." she started, but was interrupted by Rainbow leaning towards her. Their lips met and Rainbow held AJ close to her. Rainbow untied AJ's mane and let it flow down her shoulders. Applejack felt Rainbow's tongue trying to get past her lips. She tried to resist, but soon she surrendered. Applejack leaned forward, pressing her lips against Rainbow's so hard that they fell down on the ground. Applejack was lying on top of Rainbow Dash. They both burst into a laughter.

"Why did ya untie my mane?" Applejack asked with a smile.

"I thought that it would look good," Rainbow said.

After they finishing their laughing, Rainbow asked with smile on her face, "You think that this could work?"

Applejack kissed her on the mouth.

"I know this will work," she said.

"So are we officially a couple now?" Rainbow asked. AJ smiled and kissed her again.

"I take that as a yes," Rainbow laughed.

They kept going on like that until Celestia's sun had completely vanished behind the horizon. Luna's moon was now raising on the cloudless sky, making the landscape to bathe in clean white light. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were now lying on their backs side by side, watching the stars and eating cupcakes. Rainbow listened as AJ told her old stories that Granny Smith used to tell her.

After that they just laid there for a while. Applejack was leaning her head against Rainbow's chest. She felt AJ's muscular body against her own. Rainbow had long ago noticed how strong AJ really was. She had seen Applejack stop wagon full of ponies speeding towards a canyon with only her rear legs!

Applejack was also thinking about Rainbow's athletic body. She ran her hoof along Rainbow's chest and noticed how Rainbow winced. Applejack had never done anything like this. She looked at the blue pegasus holding her.

"Remember when I asked about your previous marefriends.." Applejack started. Rainbow nodded and took a bite out of her cupcake. AJ then asked, "Have you ever been with mare.. like _that_"

Rainbow almost choked to the cupcake she was eating. After she could breathe again, she said, "Gee Applejack! That's pretty weird question for the first date!"

Applejack wore a sheepish smile on her face when she said, "Ah know but.. I was just curious!"

Rainbow watched at her friend with a confused expression on her face.

"Y.. Yes. Yes I have been with a mare, like _that_," Rainbow said, trying to sound as casual as possible. She tried, but couldn't control her blush. AJ was blushing too, but still smiling.

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable," Applejack said and nuzzled Rainbow's chin.

"You sure did.." Rainbow said while stroking AJ's mane. She was a bit nervous. Applejack was acting really weird. She looked at AJ, who looked back at her.

Applejack then moved her head closer to Rainbow's. She was looking right into Rainbow's eyes when she asked, "How did it feel?"

Rainbow was now really starting to feel uncomfortable. Things were starting to go over the comfort zone for Rainbow when Applejack climbed over her.

"Aren't we going a bit too fast AJ!?" Rainbow asked with a nervous, trembling voice.

AJ answered with a really sexy voice, "Not at all."

Rainbow's body went stiff when AJ leaned over and placed her lips on Rainbow's. She felt how AJ started to giggle in her mouth.

Their lips separated and Applejack fell on her back laughing hard. Rainbow was dumbstruck. She just watched at AJ, who was holding her stomach and still laughing. She rose to sitting position.

"What the hay Applejack!?" She shouted face red. Applejack calmed down and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That was a revenge for teasing me. Ya should have seen your face," she said still chuckling. Rainbow was speechless, she couldn't believe that AJ had fooled her like that.

"Ya got a bit exited there, didn't ya?" Applejack asked. Rainbow blushed and said, "No I didn't!"

Applejack chuckled and pointed at Rainbow's wings. They were straightened. Rainbow squeaked and tried to fold her wings, but they didn't move. She folded them with her hooves, but they jumped back as soon as she let go of them.

"It's okay Dashie, I think it's cute," Applejack said and kissed Rainbow on the cheek.

"Well you made it feel really real," Rainbow said and tried to fold her wings again.

They were walking towards the Sweet Apple Acres. Luna's moon had reached it's highest point. Applejack saw her family's farm growing bigger in front of them. Rainbow was trotting besides her.

"Thanks, for walking me home," AJ said to Rainbow.

"Thank you, for really awesome evening," Rainbow said and pecked AJ on the cheek.

"So when are we going out again?" She continued. Applejack thought for a moment. Then she said, "Ah have free time tomorrow."

"Okay, awesome!" Rainbow shouted. They stopped at the gate of the farm. Applejack turned to face Rainbow Dash.

"You think we could tell girls about this." she asked. Rainbow smiled at her and said, "I don't mind. We can tell them when you're ready."

"Could you wait until I tell my family first?" Applejack asked. Rainbow smiled and hugged AJ. She then said, "Of course I'll wait."

They looked at each other. Rainbow noticed that Applejack's mane was still untied, and moonshine made it shine like silver.

"I like it when your mane is like that," she said. AJ smiled and pressed her body against Rainbow's. Their lips met, and Rainbow tightened her hooves around AJ. Rainbow's tongue made it's way inside Applejack's mouth. A small string of saliva hung between their lips when they broke the kiss. Their muzzles were still touching.

"So we'll see tomorrow?" AJ asked.

"Totally," Rainbow answered.

"G'night sucargube," Applejack said.

"G'night," Rainbow said, imitating Applejack's accent. AJ playfully hit her in the shoulder and smiled. They shared one quick kiss before they started to walk in different directions. Applejack turned around to see Rainbow opening her wings and taking off. She flew over Applejack and then flew towards the town. Applejack watched at her until she couldn't see Rainbow Dash anymore. She sighed happily.

"Well well well," She heard someone say behind her. Applejack turned around and saw Granny Smith. She was looking at AJ with suspicious look on her face. She slowly walked towards AJ.

"Where have ya been all night? Applebloom and Ah have been really worried!" She asked. Applejack gulped. She wasn't ready for this.

"I was with my friend," She said nervously. Granny Smith noticed something and she said, "Yar mane looks different."

AJ had forgotten that her mane was still untied. She quickly tied it back to a ponytail. She didn't know what would happen next. Granny Smith sighed and lifted her shaking hoof to AJ's shoulder.

"Ya know Ah saw ya snogging over there," she said to AJ, who gasped.

"I.. I'm sorry Granny Smith.." Applejack started, but was interrupted by Granny Smith saying, "What? I think my hearing is not what it used to be. Ah thought ya said that ya were sorry for something."

"I did," Applejack said. Granny Smith had a strange look on her face.

"Oh sucargube, Ah'm not mad! Ah'm happy for ya!" she continued.

"I know and I'm so sor.. Wait.. What?"

Applejack couldn't believe what she heard. She had to make sure, "So you're not mad at me, for being with Rainbow Dash?"

Granny Smith smiled at her and said, "Of course not! If ya think ya're happy with her, then Ah'm giving ya my full support!"

Applejack looked at her grandmother with doubtful look. She then placed her in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Granny Smith! You don't know how much this means to me!" AJ almost cried. Granny Smith smiled and hugged her back. After the hug they went inside. Applejack quickly fixed herself something to eat and started to make her way towards her room.

"Ya should go to bed now sucargube. Ya really have to work hard tomorrow, if ya wanna go see that filly of yers." Granny Smith said to AJ.

"I thought I only needed to clear the barn tomorrow," Applejack said with a little confusion in her voice.

"Yes, but Ah am still a bit upset at you for being somewhere for the whole night without telling us anything. Ah moved some of Big Macintosh's chores for ya." Granny Smith said with a smirk.

"Darn, Is he already home?" Applejack asked. Granny Smith frowned and said, "Watch the language young lady!"

"Sorry," AJ replied. Granny Smith smiled and said, "Ah haven't seen him after he left to town. He said that he will come back tomorrow. Ya happen to know where he is?"

Applejack blushed when she remembered the scene at Fluttershy's.

"I think I should go to bed now," Applejack said, to get a out of that situation. She quickly disappeared into her room.

Granny Smith sat down in her old rocking chair. She smiled to herself and started knitting.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Celestia's sun shined brightly and the weather was even hotter than yesterday. Ponies were exhausted from the heat, and mainly tried to find some shade where to rest. Rainbow Dash was sitting at the table next to Sucargube Corner, under a big parasol. She had a big glass of vanilla milkshake. She drank it trough a straw. She thought that there were nothing better on a hot days like that.

Rainbow took a sip out of her drink. She had been waiting Applejack for almost half an hour.

_"Man, I hope she hasn't had second thoughts about us."_

Rainbow took another sip.

_"What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore? What if Granny Smith..."_

"Hi Rainbow Dash!" Somepony behind her said with a cheery voice.

Rainbow turned around and saw pink party pony behind her.

"Oh hi Pinkie," Rainbow said. Pinkie Pie held a cone of ice cream in her front hooves. It had pretty much every topping a ice cream can have. Marshmallows, chocolate syrup, a variety of berries, cookie crumbs, sprinkles and much more. The whole thing was covered with whipped cream and a cherry on top of it. Rainbow looked at it in awe. She had never seen anything like that, even she had been Pinkie Pie's friend for many years now.

Pinkie saw Rainbow's glassy gaze and giggled.

"You like my new receipt? I call it Pinkie Pie's Special Everything Ice Cream, or 'PPSEIC'. Would you like to have a taste too?" She said excited.

Rainbow turned her gaze from the 'PPSEIC' to Pinkie Pie and asked, "What?"

"Pinkie Pie's Special Everything Ice Cream or 'PPSEIC'!" Pinkie repeated. Rainbow was still confused. Pinkie probably noticed that, because she started to explain, "I just threw everything I found on a Ice Cream and added 'special' in the name."

Rainbow didn't start to ask more questions. It was Pinkie Pie after all. She just said, "Okay. Cool Pinkie."

"So you want some?" Pinkie asked.

"No thanks," Rainbow replied.

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie said and threw the whole cone in the air, then swallowing it in one gulp. Somepony else would be amazed by act like that, but Rainbow though it was normal.

Pinkie Pie sat next to Rainbow Dash, who was starting to sink back into her thoughts. Just as Rainbow was about to go looking for AJ, Pinkie Pie pointed her hoof at something and said, "Look! It's Applejack!"

Rainbow looked at the direction where Pinkie's hoof was pointing. She saw Applejack trotting towards them.

"Sorry for being late, I had to make some of Big Mac's chores today," she said and sat across from Rainbow Dash.

"You want a 'PPSEIC'? It's really good!" Pinkie Pie asked from Applejack with a wide smile on her face.

Applejack looked at Rainbow, who just gave her a look that said 'don't even ask'

"No thanks Pinkie, but a milkshake would be nice," AJ said.

"Okie dokie! I'll be right back!," Pinkie Pie said. She rose from the table and started walking towards the front door.

"Oh, Applejack! This one is on the house," Pinkie said from the door and winked at AJ, she then disappeared inside. Applejack chuckled and said, "I think they have always been on the house."

Rainbow started to brush her hind leg against AJ's under the table. They both smiled at each other. After a while of footsie Applejack started, "I talked to Granny Smith yesterday..."

Rainbow tensed, but eased up when she saw AJ smiling.

"Well? What did she say?" Rainbow asked. Applejack took Rainbow's hoof in her own and said, "She said that she's okay with it!"

Rainbow had a wide smile on her face when she excitedly said, "So we can be together in public now?"

"We sure can!" Applejack said. They stared at each others eyes. Applejack then continued, "Kiss me."

"Right here? Right now?" Rainbow asked with a smirk.

"Right here, right now," Applejack confirmed and leaned towards Rainbow. She also had to lean forward, because the table was between them. They stopped just before their lips met.

"After this, there's no return," Rainbow said while gazing into AJ's eyes.

"I know, and I don't give a buck," Applejack said. She closed her eyes and pushed her lips against Rainbows. Applejack lifted her hoof on Rainbows cheek and gave it a little stroke.

They heard a loud gasp next to them and Applejack opened her eyes. They saw Pinkie Pie dropping the milkshake she had been carrying and her expression was shocked, but she was still smiling a little.

"That's.. so.. CUTE!" she shouted.

They heard another gasp from other direction. They still had their lips locked together when they saw Fluttershy next to them. She was hiding her face behind her mane and blushing wildly. Finally they managed to break the kiss. Applejack blushed and asked, "Where did ya come from Fluttershy?"

"I.. I was going to.. spa with Rarity. I'm sorry if I interrupted you..." Fluttershy said shyly.

"It's okay Fluttershy," Rainbow said. Meanwhile Pinkie Pie had managed to find party cannon from somewhere and was loading it up. Rainbow Dash noticed that and said, "Pinkie stop!"

Pink party pony looked at her in disbelief.

"You guys are clearly a couple, so I have to throw you a party!" she explained.

"Okay, but not yet. You two and Rarity are only ones who knows about us," Rainbow said.

"You didn't act like it was a secret," Fluttershy said and they all turned to look at her. She quickly hid behind her mane and said, "Sorry."

"When did it start?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Applejack sighed. She then looked at her friends and started, "Umm.. Pinkie, Fluttershy... Ah think we have some explaining to do.."

**THE END**


End file.
